What do I have to do?
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: [SEQUEL TO 'I want u bad'] What happens after the events left off in I want u bad? Will Ross tell Laura how he feels? Raura.
1. Be Your Romeo

**Ross' Pov**

_"You tell her how you feel and talk things out!"_

Rydel's words repeated in my head. Thanks Rydel, I go and tell the girl that was my best friend's girlfriend (or now, former girlfriend) and tell her I like her- or more, the girl I wrote a song about saying how much I liked her despite her being my best friend's girlfriend (at the time).

Not that it's changed. No, the situations changed, but the feelings are still conflicting. Maybe a little less, but still conflicting.

What do I do?

I march right down to her house that happens to lives a couple blocks away from mine. I have the guitar in my hands and yell her name for her to come outside and yell "LAURA MARANO, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

But then I'd have to sing a song for her if I had my guitar. What would I sing? She's not even on a balcony. She's my Juliet, but can I be her Romeo...

Where did my confidence go?

Of course I can be. I, Ross Shor Lynch, will be Laura - I don't know her middle name yet - Marano's Romeo. Here comes your Romeo, Juliet.

* * *

"Guys, come on!" I whined, feeling the hands of my two brothers and my own sister pushing my back, my feet fighting the direction on the sidewalk. We probably looked ridiculous out in the open of our friendly and peaceful neighborhood, struggling in one place (or me, trying to keep it in one place) on the sidewalk when our house was still in plain sight near us.

"No, you need this push, Ross!" Rydel argued. I was still moving across the sidewalk. I don't even know if I was half-struggling anymore because I was still walking forward somehow with them behind me. An involuntary walk.

"All that Romeo talk earlier was just talk?" Riker jeered behind me on the left. I flushed a little. I kind of ranted a self-talk about it out loud. My siblings heard me.

"LAURA I WILL BE YOUR ROMEO, NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION IS." Rocky taunted in a more shakespeare bravado voice, and I used my right arm to try and elbow him but he dodged it.

"Are you really going to push me all the way to her house?" I asked loudly.

"_Yes!_" They said in unision.

Dumbfounded, I could've groaned, but instead let them push for a few more seconds. Then, I pulled forward, their grips on me being lost and the three of them looked a little surprised. "I'll do it, okay." I said, looking at all of them. Arriving at Laura's home alone though... what would I even say? For a second, my eyes were on Riker's, unconsciously wishing my older brother would help out. I think he sensed it and almost volunteered but I put my hands up and started walking off backwards. "I'll come back when I finish talking to her." I turned, my walk staying a walk, only to keep myself calm. If I started running there, I don't know what kind of adrenaline I'll have when I get there.

When her house came in sight, I cursed a little. "Aw man." I breathed. What do I say? I don't even have anything with me. Not even flowers... then again.

I walked up the driveway to the front steps, and knocked on the front door. I waited, not knowing what to do next. Then, the door swung open, and a middle-aged woman answered it. Oh, she must be Laura's mom. "Ah, hi, I'm Ross Lynch. I'm a friend of Laura's." I introduced politely. I could recognize some similarities in their facial features between her and Laura.

The lady looked over me, slightly tilting her head in either confusement or surprise, and smiled. "Oh, I'm Ellen Marano, Laura's mom. She's not here at the moment, so maybe you can come back later when she's back."

I was dumbfounded again. Laura wasn't even home. "Oh... alright. Sorry to bother you." I said, giving a small smile to her so I wouldn't leave a bad first impression. I turned to head down the driveway and could feel Laura's mom's eyes on me until I heard the door lightly close. At least the last look on her face was a knowing smile.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Laura came home with her sister, Vanessa, taking off their jackets when they went into the house. Ellen was in the kitchen when she heard her girls come in. "Mom, we're back!" Laura called.

Ellen walked out and hugged Laura and Vanessa. "How was auditions?" She asked with a grin.

Laura had a smile, nodding unsurely with confidence and nervousness. "I think it went good. It felt pretty awesome being on stage even for a little while."

"Couldn't agree more. Even though I auditioned for kicks, I just might get into the play as well." Vanessa said more slowly at the end, lifting her chin a little at the end and gave a smile to her mother that was waiting for appraisal. Ellen smiled, knowing how much potential her children had.

As Laura was about to head to her bedroom to change, and Vanessa to the kitchen to see how dinner was going, Ellen remembered something. "Oh! Laura, someone came by looking for you earlier."

Laura stopped, stepping out of the hallway. Looking at her mouth, the oblivious girl asked, "Who?"

"A blonde boy named Ross Lynch. Pretty handsome looking too, if I can say so." She said, her eyes looking up at her youngest daughter when she wandered back to the kitchen. Vanessa, in the middle of drinking a cup of water, rose her eyebrows and shared an eye conversation with her sister across the room.

"O-oh." Laura's voice lightened. "D-Did he say anything else? What was he looking for me for?" She questioned, coming close to the kitchen.

"Honey I don't know, he just came by asking if you were here. He said he was your friend?" Ellen said, looking up again for a second at her daughter as she prepared something at the stove.

Laura's lips twitched into a small smile. "Friend... yeah, yeah." She confirmed, nodding. Vanessa set down her glass of water on the table, taking time to swallow just to listen to anymore. "Should I go see him?" Laura asked, more in Vanessa's directions. Before she got her answer, her mom did it for. "It's almost dinner, Laura. Maybe tomorrow you can."

Vanessa took one more sip of her water before leaving it on the table and walked towards Laura. She gave her little sister an assuring wink before lightly brushing past her to the hallway. The younger girl thought about it and smiled, going to the kitchen to get a drink of her own.

**Ross' POV**

Go outside. Look up at the stars. Wonder.

I laid in one of the lounge chairs in my backyard near the pool, my palms behind my head. I watched the dark sky, wondering what to do next. I don't know if things were any less awkward between me and Calum. The same thing for Laura since I haven't seen her since the concert. I can't keep avoiding her though...

I kind of needed my best friend on this too. I took out my phone, unlocking it and going to the contacts list. My thumb slid to the "C"s where Calum Worthy was the first C.

Is he still upset? Knowing him, he doesn't stay mad that long... I gotta try. It's been a while since he told me he needed to be on his own for a while. But I'm not sure if I should be the one to call him first.

I sounded like a girl.

I put away my phone.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the faint hum of the pool's cleaner, and night atmosphere. Then, in the peaceful sounds, was a yelp. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering if I imagined it at first. Then the sound slowly registered as a girl's and I opened my eyes, confused. Sitting up and getting up to walk to the backyard gate, I tried looking over it. In the dim darkness, I didn't see anyone, but I knew someone was there. Quietly, I unlocked the gate and crept around the side of the house to see who it was.

A girl came to a stop in front of my house, fixing her posture a little because she was leaning to the right a little. I noticed her footing was weird. Did she fall?

From where I was, I could immediately recognize her petite figure and long brown hair.

She took a step forward but then looked down at her foot and turned her around, her back now to me. She wandered away from the house's door position a little and sat down on the curb, looking down at her feet probably.

Quietly, I slowly walked up to her, careful not to startle her when I looked over her side a little. "Are you okay?" I asked not too loud.

She jumped, looking up at me, her mouth open and looked down at her feet. I noticed she had wedges on and one of the straps on her shoes broke. Huh.

"Ross?" She said. I sat down beside her, resting my arms loose on my bent knees and looked at her, holding back a smile.

"You okay?" I asked again.

"Oh, yeah, I kind of accidentally stepped in the crack back there and," She opened her hands up, shaking her head, further explanation not needed. I tried not to chuckle at her clumsiness.

"But you're not hurt?"  
"Well, my ankle hurts a little, but it'll be fine." She assured, looking up at me finally in the eye with a pressed smile. I looked at her and felt myself smile a little.  
"You sure?" I asked, feeling a little teasing when I tilted my head down a little, giving her puppy eyes. Her smile widened, the way I liked her to look, and nodded again, closing her eyes briefly.  
"Yeah."

I grinned and looked away to the street, licking my lips. I'm finally talking to her. I didn't think it'd feel this easy-going or natural. Wait what was she even doing here? "Are you taking a nightly walk or?" I tried for semi-small talk, keeping my eyes away from her.

"Kind of," She said. It settled into awkward silence for a while and I didn't want that.  
"Weather's nice." I say. I can't believe I just talked about the weather.

I felt her almost laugh though. "Yeah it is..."  
I kept avoiding to look at her. "Walking by yourself isn't really safe." I said, realizing the worry kick in when I said it.

**Laura's POV**

"Walking by yourself isn't really safe." He said. I made a face. I was a little scared going through the neighborhood while it was already dark. Thank goodness for street lamps though... but some random noises did scare me on the way.

I know I came here to see him and talk to him. But I had no idea he'd appear like that. I felt like this conversation was stalling my purpose more and more. Moreover, my purpose of finding out his purpose for earlier.

"Did you come by earlier for me?" I asked. I think I saw his eyebrows raise. I wish he'd look at me while he talked, but at the same time, looking straight at him in the face might not've been something I'm ready for. I sometimes forget what happened almost two weeks ago. Actually, it was hard to not let it occupy your mind, but it was like they were disappearing obstacles when I was with him...

Obstacles to what? I didn't know I was making a face to myself until Ross was talking again.

"Yeah, but you weren't there." He rubbed his nape. He still wasn't looking at me. He did have nice hair though... the kind that flopped the right way and wasn't too long. I could only stare at his blond hair and shoulder where he was dressed in a hollister shirt and jeans. "I was going to ask something, but it's stupid." He laughed a little.

My eyes widened, and for some reason I could feel my heartbeat quickening. Ross finally looked over at me and his eyebrows went up for a second. It didn't take me long to feel my cheeks feeling hot, and I knew I was blushing red right now so I looked down a little.

"So that's why I'm here, to know why you were there earlier." I managed saying clearly. My eyes were still down though.

After a moment, he stood up, but not in the abrupt way. "Come on," His voice said, warm and open and I saw his hand beside me. I looked up at him, and took his hand as he helped me stand up. When I looked his face, something about him was so open and inviting as he smiled. I didn't even realize my hand was still in his until he talked again. "I wanted to ask you if you'd... go out with me somewhere this week?"

In disbelief, a smile widened on my face, knowing my hand was still in his. Before I was able to speak, I just nodded. "Sure, I'd love that." His smile grew more endearing and his eyes went down to our hands real quick and I slipped my hand back away.

He nodded, still grinning a smile that made my heart flutter. "That's the answer I wanted to hear."

I think I was a little dazed by him. Snapping back to reality, I coughed. "Oh! Here." I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. "What's your number?" I asked, my thumbs ready and on the screen. He came by my side, closer and recited seven digits. Then I called him, and he pulled out his phone to look at it. "That's my number." I used my index finger to flip the phone closed and smiled satisfactory. Can't do that with an iphone.

He looked down at the phone and then to me, a smile lingering behind his lips. I looked down at the time on my fliip phone again and realized it was already half an hour past nine. Uh oh. "Well I better get going now." I said, and stepped onto the sidewalk again. I wobbled on my broken shoe, frowning.

"Alright." He said. Then I realized he was next to me when I tried walking. I gave him a questioning look. "I'm not letting you walk home alone at this time." He said. I was going to object, but I remembered walking down four blocks here alone. So I slumped and didn't argue.

I have to admit, I felt much better with him near by. I even took off my shoes to walk better halfway. At the house, I mouthed thank you and goodnight before retreating to the front door. I snuck out only thanks to Vanessa after dinner. He gave a nod, and walked away.


	2. Lining up

**Ross POV**

_So I talked to Calum yesterday and I swear the whole load on my shoulders fell off. It took a total different degree than expected when he got a call from him. _

**no pov**

They had a real talk that Calum realized his feelings for Laura weren't really as serious as he thought. In fact when he called, there were no hard feelings and Calum was even pushing the subject of "shipping" them together. Ross was flabbergasted, not believing what he was hearing. Sure he was excited, but at the back of his mind, he was kind of mad he went through all that conflict for almost nothing.

He wasn't even sure how to tell Calum he already had a date, if you could call it that, with her. Somehow he broke it to him. In the middle of Calum's rambling and 'shipping', Ross cleared his throat to the phone. "Um, yeah... so... I sort of am going somewhere with her this week. Maybe Friday." He said.

There was silence on the other line, bringing anxiety to Ross again. Then it was broken when Calum burst out again with questions this time like, "ROSS! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER? SOMEWHERE NICE? JUST YOU TWO ALONE? WHO ASKED? HOW? WHEN? DRESS NICE FOR HER! UNLESS IT'S CASUAL."

Ross slumped over in his seat, sighing but at the same time laughing at his best friend. "I don't know yet. It was only two days ago I asked her. I'll ask her after this call."

"You better. Hey man I gotta go. I'm heading to Vancouver to visit my relatives and a friend tomorrow so I have to get packing."  
Ross noticed the way he had a millisecond pause before friend, and before he could ask, Calum said, "Talk to you later buddy. Bye!"  
"Bye." Ross said, even though it was cut off the same time the line did. He looked at his iphone and shook his head. He got up and walked into the house since he was outside in his backyard, talking and pacing.

Rydel was in the kitchen, getting apple slices and looked at him when he came in. "Why are you all smiley?" She asked, a corner of her lip pulled up. Ross shrugged, turning to his room.

"Just cause." Because despite what he thought was a mistake in the song he wrote and to his best friend, somehow things were starting to line up again.

* * *

Laura's phone buzzed on the table as she was in the kitchen, biting down on the end of a strawberry gogurt wrap. Keeping it in her mouth, she reached over to her phone, flipping it open, and felt her stomach do a small flip when she read the name "Ross Lynch" as the name that popped up for a new message. She pressed the open button and read the message.

**Ross Lynch**  
Ready for Friday? :)

She found herself suppressing a smile as she set the gogurt bar on the counter and used both her hands to hold the flip phone as she texted back.

**To Ross Lynch**  
Ready as ever! Are you? :D

She closed the flip phone, and held it in her hand, her eyes on the floor for no particular reason as she felt her cheeks warm and her lips staying in a smile. Yesterday, she met up with Raini, talking to her about the situation with Ross and talked about Calum too. She ended up actually bonding with her more, and even felt very close to her at the end of the day when they went to the mall together.

Raini told her her thoughts about her and Ross when she first saw them together, and said she was expecting it. The latina even gave reassurance that she supports Laura, and Calum was actually doing better.

Laura felt so much better being able to talk about it with someone else, and someone who even gave her support. "You go girl." Raini had encouraged with a sly grin. I mean, Vanessa knew too but didn't know Ross or Calum too well like Raini did so it wasn't the same talking to her about it.

And not going to lie though, Laura couldn't wait to see him again. Friday was only two days away, so today was Wednesday. She knew Ross was busy so they planned Friday. For her though, she had no plans for today but to relax and self time. However, tomorrow she did have to go to the play her and Vanessa auditioned for a few days ago. She got a callback for it yesterday, as well as her sister.

Before Laura could think about anything else, her phone buzzed again. She jumped a little, looking at her phone in her hand, and used her thumb to flip it open again.

**Ross Lynch**  
Oh yea. Can't wait to see you.. I got to go, talk to you later! Bye.

Laura felt the intense warmth in her cheeks as she bit on her bottom lip before pressing her lips together to hide a smile but was failing. She was reading the words carefully to see if her mind played a trick on her. He couldn't wait to see her... how does she even reply? The girl couldn't help but make a small squeak of happiness as she closed the phone, blowing a deep breath. Calum didn't make her feel this way whenever he sent her a sweet text. She knows she was supposed to feel bad for comparing it, but she had to admit it. She didn't feel this nervous when she got a text from him. The tall, charismatic boy with blonde locks that hung endearingly over his brown eyes and a smile that melted her heart...

She closed her eyes, trying to get herself back to reality. She opened her phone again and smiled quietly, replying a bye and smiley face. She wasn't completely sure if her reply was enough, but if there was one thing she was sure of, her heart was looking forward to Friday.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know this is like a filler chapter.. but I just wanted something up before I continue on to the next part. And thank you for the reviews, it's really nice to get feedback! Even if it's minor~**

**Oh and what do you think their date will be? Casual? Dinner? Fun? Romantic? Hm..  
Tell me what you think. -smiles-**


End file.
